The Blower's Daughter
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /!\ ENORMES SPOILERS POUR LE 4X22 NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS NE SUIVEZ PAS LES SPOILERS /!\ "Bien sûr il y a les photographies, et son sourire encré dans le cœur, mais il n'y a pas de bouquin pour lui rappeler comment ses doigts se glissaient parfaitement aux siens, il n'y a rien pour lui rappeler la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de ses lèvres. "


_**Hii darlings, **_

_**Vi je sais long time no seen, et j'ai beaucoup d'excuses mais vous vous en foutez royalement so i'll just talk about what im posting. **_

_**Donc comme dans le résumé où il y a une immense alerte, en gros, si vous n'êtes pas spoilées de tumblr sur le cliffanger de fin de saison (ça concerne Emma, si vous savez, vous comprendrez, sinon oustt) NE LISEZ PAS CE BIDULE OKAY. **_

_**Sinon, welcome. Je pense que je vais poster une seconde partie (vous me direz je dis ça à chaque fois and well never happens) but we shall see. **_

_**OH et c'est une song fic avec la chanson de Damien Rice The Blower's daughter ;) **_

_**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

_**"The story of life is quicker than the blink of an eye, the story of love is hello, goodbye."**_

_**— **_ _**Jimi Hendrix**_

* * *

**And so it is****  
****Just like you said it would be****  
****Life goes easy on me****  
****Most of the time****  
****And so it is****  
****The shorter story****  
****No love, no glory****  
****No hero in her sky**

**I can't take my eyes off of you****  
****I can't take my eyes off you****  
****I can't take my eyes off of you****  
****I can't take my eyes off you****  
****I can't take my eyes off you****  
****I can't take my eyes...**

Il ne sait pas trop depuis combien de temps il est planté ici, à fixer cette dague, les jambes changées en béton et ses prunelles en fleuves.

Il ne sait plus trop.

Pour tout vous dire, il a perdu la notion du temps à la seconde où Emma Swan a cessé d'exister, au moment précis où le dernier brin de cheveux doré a été emporté par un vent implacable et sans la moindre humanité.

Il n'a pas tellement conscience d'être là du tout en fait, il a l'impression que son amour a pris une part de lui-même avant de partir, il a l'impression qu'une partie de lui-même, la plus importante, s'est envolée et il a très envie de pleurer.

Q'est-ce qu'il raconte_. Il pleure. _

De l'extérieur, il a certes l'air un peu chamboulé si on se fie à la pâleur effrayante de sa peau et les perles salées qui dévalent ses joues rugueuses...

Mais de l'intérieur, c'est un putain d'orage, un orage qui terrifie les enfants et les empêchent de dormir la nuit, c'est un champ de bataille, c'est un cœur en ruines qui saigne, qui saigne et qui n'arrive pas à le faire en silence, c'est un souffle qu'on lui a arraché.

Il suffoque au milieu de ses débris et de cette fumée qui a envahie tout son corps.

Il lui semble être la souffrance incarnée, et c'est peut-être présomptueux, mais tout son être paraît être transformé en torture, et si vous saviez comme il voudrait pouvoir la prendre contre lui, comme il voudrait avoir la chance de sentir son parfum encore une fois, rien qu'une fois.

A la place, ce froid qui lui bouffe la peau et ce silence, cette mort qui l'entoure et qui parait prête à l'engloutir au moindre signe de faiblesse.

Très difficilement, il détache ses yeux de l'arme, la gorge serrée, bien sûr qu'elle est serrée sa gorge, il suffoque, il a l'impression de crever sur place, et c'est là qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas entouré de personnes aussi peinées que lui.

En fait, il est tout seul, il fait noir, et il a très honnêtement envie de mourir là tout de suite.

_Elle est partie. _

Ils sont tous bien rentrés au chaud, avec leur amour serré contre eux, parce que décidément la vie ne fait pas de cadeau, même pas à la sauveuse, et oui une partie de lui est en colère.

Parce qu'elle est partie pour que les autres soient heureux.

Et lui ?

Ça sonne tellement égoïste mais il l'est, il ne l'aurait jamais sacrifiée pour le « greater good ».

Bon d'accord, elle ne l'a pas sacrifié, elle s'est sacrifiée elle.

Mais il peut pas la blâmer elle, il l'aime tellement.

Killian Jones fléchit légèrement sa jambe droite, se penche un peu en avant, et se saisit de la seule chose qu'il lui reste de son amour : cette dague qu'il avait voulu planter dans le cœur de son ennemi et qui venait de lui retirer son bonheur.

Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer.

**And so it is****  
****Just like you said it should be****  
****We'll both forget the breeze****  
****Most of the time****  
****And so it is****  
****The colder water****  
****The blower's daughter****  
****The pupil in denial**

**I can't take my eyes off of you****  
****I can't take my eyes off you****  
****I can't take my eyes off of you****  
****I can't take my eyes off you****  
****I can't take my eyes off you****  
****I can't take my eyes...**

Au début, il ne va pas le cacher, c'est dur.

Après, c'est pire.

Au début c'est vivre constamment avec ses derniers mots gravés à vif sur son âme en sang, c'est entendre son rire au détour d'un couloir, se rappeler de la douceur de sa peau, de son premier et dernier_ je t'aime _avant qu'elle ne commette l'irrépérable, parce qu'elle est comme ça, elle est têtue et quand elle a une idée dans la tête, il aurait pu hurler deux fois plus fort, ça n'aurait pas changé le fait que si elle avait décidé de se sacrifier pour les autres, elle allait le faire.

C'est ne pas réussir à s'endormir le soir parce qu'il est hanté, parce qu'il y a ses flashbacks qui lui bouffent la peau et le dévorent de l'intérieur, parce qu'il y a ses grands yeux verts bordés de cils qui lui assurent qu'il la retrouvera.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'elle l'a toujours aimé, et que c'est déjà fini.

C'est la chaleur de sa joue contre sa main glacée, c'est toute la douleur sur son beau visage, c'est tout son amour dans sa poigne qui presse désespérément sa propre paume contre son cœur, en lui assurant_ qu'il l'a gagné, que d'une certaine façon elle ne pourra jamais mourir puisqu'il gardera son cœur avec lui._

Le pire, c'est quand sa mémoire commence à lui faire défaut.

Quand il se réveille en sursaut parce qu'il n'est pas certain que sa voix sonnait comme ça ou un peu plus comme ça, et le blond de ses cheveux. Quand il imagine ce qu'elle aurait dit si elle était là et qu'il n'y arrive plus avec certitude. Quand le vert de ses yeux n'est plus distinct mais trouble,_ Killian tu ne peux pas l'oublier_, et pourtant il l'oublie.

Touche par touche.

Il se bat contre la fatalité au début, il se jure qu'il n'oubliera rien, elle est son véritable amour, il ne _peut pas_ l'oublier.

Bien sûr il y a les photographies, et son sourire encré dans le cœur, mais il n'y a pas de bouquin pour lui rappeler comment ses doigts se glissaient parfaitement aux siens, il n'y a rien pour lui rappeler la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de ses lèvres.

Il oublie l'essentiel, le pourquoi il est tombé amoureux d'elle, et il est _terrifié_.

Il est terrifié de ne plus savoir comment l'aimer maintenant qu'elle n'est plus.

**Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?**

**I can't take my mind off of you**  
**I can't take my mind off you**  
**I can't take my mind off of you**  
**I can't take my mind off you**  
**I can't take my mind off you**  
**I can't take my mind...**  
**My mind...my mind...**  
**'Til I find somebody new**

Et puis fatalement, lentement, ça va mieux.

C'est horrible mais ça va mieux.

Parce qu'il a trouvé de l'espoir.

Oui, il sait que c'est fou, que ça ne rime sûrement à rien, mais il y a cette question d'Henry un soir, alors qu'ils naviguent calmement.

« Killian, est-ce que tu l'as senti mourir ? »

Et il avait regardé le jeune adolescent tenant le cap du Jolly Roger, l'image d'un autre jeune homme encré à la rétine, lui aussi parti_, oh Bae,_ et il lui avait dit la vérité.

« Non. »

Et puis il avait vu la petite étincelle qui s'est ravivée dans ses yeux, il avait vu l'espoir gonflé ses poumons.

« Moi non plus. »

Et il avait esquissé un sourire, et ils étaient peut-être fous, aveuglés par leur malheur, et pourtant.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait envie d'y croire tient.

* * *

_**We're gonna die mates. Gonna be epic. **_

_**Bisouuus.**_

_**Amy. **_


End file.
